Lives Changed
by rolofreak1990
Summary: What if Tony and Angela really did sleep together during First Kiss?
1. Chapter 1

Summary:  
You in the episode First Kiss', when Tony and Angela just  
kissed? What if they had slept together? And what if the result came  
up one month later. Angela was pregnant. How will Tony and Angela  
deal with the results? How will everyone else react?

Chapter 1:

It was three weeks after Angela's birthday and three weeks  
after Angela and Tony slept together. They agreed to put that night  
behind them and Mona, who was the only person who knew, promised to  
keep it a secret. But, little did they know, that wasn't the case at  
all.

Angela was sitting on the couch going over some papers for  
the company, Sh3e was reading them when Mona and the kids came in  
through the front door. "Hey kids," Angela greeted.

"Hi Mom," Jonathan said. E ran over to Angela and gave her a  
kiss hello.

"Hi Ms. Bower," Sam greeted. She did the same.

"How was school?" Angela asked.

"It was great." The two said. "I got to dissect a frog in  
science class," Sam said.

"Really?" Angela asked.

"Yeah. It was so cool," Sam said.

"And what did you do today?" Angela asked Jonathan.

"We went to the zoo and I got to hold a boa constrictor,"  
Jonathan said.

"That's great honey." Angela said.

"Where's Dad?" Sam asked.

"He's at the market." Angela told them. He should be back  
soon. Do you want a snack?"

"Yeah," they said.

"Okay go into the kitchen, I'll get you a snack,." Angela  
said.

Sam and Jonathan wen into the kitchen. Angela stood quickly  
regretted it. She got dizzy, held her head an sat down right away.  
Mona who was sitting in the arm chair, now stood up and sat down  
next to Angela. "Angela are you okay?" Mona asked.

Angela stayed quit for a minute. "Yeah. I just got a littledizzy. That's all." she said..

"Okay, but just as precaution, go upstairs ad take a break  
and take a nap. You have been working yourself too hard lately."

"I'm fine mother," Angela protested.

"Just go," Mona said.

"Okay. Okay," Angela said. "I'll go. Just do me favor and  
give the kids a snack."

"Okay. I will. Now go."

"Angela went upstairs and went to her room. To her surprise  
she was tired and she fell asleep after taking an hour long bath.  
Mona went to the kitchen and found Tony was already there with Sam  
and Jonathan. "Hey Mona. What's up?" Tony asked.

"She's upstairs. I sent her upstairs to bed."

"Why?" Tony asked. "Is she okay?"

"She got dizzy. So as a precaution, I told her to get some  
sleep."

"Okay."

"So...Tony, what's for dinner?" Mona asked.

"Lasagna." Tony said.

"Yes." Sam and Jonathan said with their mouths full of  
granola. Lasagna was their favorite.

Angela slept for the rest of the day and didn't awaken until  
the next morning. For the next week, Angela would get sick right  
after she woke up. She would sometimes get dizzy for no reason. One  
day she was at a meeting and was reviewing some graphs with the  
other men and women when, "Okay, so you can see that..." she got  
dizzy.

"Ms. Bower, Are you okay?" one woman asked.

"UMMM...I guess I'm just getting dizzy."

"Maybe you should sit down."

"Maybe-" Angela didn't get to finish. She fainted and fell  
to the floor.

"Ms. Bower!" Everyone in the room jumped up to help Angela.

Ring Ring Ring

"Hello Bower residence." Tony said as he answered the phone.

"Hello. Is this Tony Micelli?" the voice asked.

"Yes it is." Tony said.

"My name is Dr. Santiago from Fairfield hospital and I have  
a Ms. Angela Bower here as a patient."

"What happened?"

"The people that brought her in said that they were in the  
middle of a meeting and she got dizzy and fainted."

"Is she going to be okay."

"Yes she is. In fact I need you to come and pick her up. I  
don't think it is wise for her to drive right at this moment."

"Okay. I'll will be down there in a few minutes."

"Okay."

They hung up te phone and Tony cleaned himself up before  
leaving and driving to the hospital. When he got to the hospital, he  
was directed to Angela's room and he went there. He found Angela in  
her room laying on her bed with a peaceful look on her face."  
Angela?"

"She looked over to the door way and said, "Hi Tony."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better." Angela said. She slowly sat up and put her legs  
over the side of the bed."

"What happened?" Tony asked. He walked over and sat next to  
Angela on the bed.

"I don't know. I just got dizzy and passed out." Angela said

"You gotta take it easy. You've been hard on yourself  
lately."

"I will."

"Can I interrupt?' Came a voice.

The two turned around and saw Dr. Santiago in the doorway.  
Tony stood up and introduced himself. "Hoi. I'm Tony Micelli."

"Mr. Micelli, I'm going to have to ask you to go. I need you  
to sign her discharge papers, just go to the front desk."

"Okay." Tony said. "I'll be right back." He left the room  
leaving Angela and Dr. Santiago alone.

"So doctor, what's wrong with me?"  
"Nothing is wrong with you. Although, I got your blood test  
results back and it shows that you are pregnant."

"Pregnant?"

"Yeah. Is everything okay?"

"Yes. I'm just surprised."

Okay. I will call you in a week to see how you are doing."

"Okay."

"And make sure you make an appointment with another doctor  
for your pregnancy. May I recommend Dr. Rodriguez, one of the best  
and my sister."

"Okay." Angel said. "Thank you."

A few minutes later, Tony came in to get Angela and they  
left to go home. When they got home Tony made Angela sit down on the  
couch. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah. Actually I am. Can you make me a ham and cheese  
sandwich please."

"Okay. One ham and cheese sandwich coming up," Tony said. He  
left and went into the kitchen.

Angela, on the way home thought about how everything would  
turn out. She had to tell Tony because he was the father and she was  
sure of it. He was the only person she had been with in the last six  
months, ever since Michael. Maybe she wouldn't tell him. No I have  
to tell him. He's the father, I just hope he will take the news  
well.

She was interrupted when Tony came back into the living room  
holding a plate with the sandwich and a glass of apple juice. He  
handed her the two things. "Thank you," she said.

"No problem," Tony said. "I'm going to go a finish cleaning  
the kitchen. The kids should be home in a little bit. Just call me  
if you need anything."

"Okay," Angela said, but she was a little spaced out.

Tony looked at her. He was worried about her. He was going  
to let her est and talk to her later. He left into the kitchen. When  
he came back out, he saw Angela was done eating and drinking, and  
she was watching tv. "I'm done in the kitchen," he said.

"Alright." Angela said.

"Here let me take this to the kitchen and I'll be back in,  
in a minute."  
"Okay." Angela said. Tony grabbed the plate and cup and went  
into the kitchen.

"Tony, I'm pregnant." Angela said.

Inside the kitchen Tony heard what she said and he dropped  
the plate and cup causing it break into hundreds of pieces. He stuck  
his head out of the kitchen and then his whole body. "Pregnant?"

Angela nodded. Tony walked over and sat next to her on the  
couch. "Who's the father?"

"Tony," she paused.

"Do I know him?"

"Yes. Yes you do. You know him very well."

"Who is he?"

"It's ummm..."

"You do know who it is don't you?"

"Of course I do. I just don't know how-"

"Just relax."

"Okay. It's you."

"Me?" Tony pointed to himself.

"Yes." Angela nodded.

"You mean... your birthday... when...and we..." Tony tried  
to say a complete sentence but couldn't. He watched Angela continued  
to nod and bit her bottom lip. "Okay..Okay."

He fainted and fell to the floor. "Tony?" Angela dropped to  
the floor to help him. She spent 5 minutes trying to get him to wake  
up. "Angela?" he asked once he woke up.

"It's me." she answered.

"What happened?" Tony asked as Angela helped him stand up  
and sit on the couch.

"You fainted."

"Why?"

"Well I said that I was pregnant and that you were the  
father."

"Okay. I'm sorry. I guess I just surprised."

"You are not going to faint again are you?"  
"No...No...I'm fine." Tony paused. "How do you know that I  
am the father?"

"Well, besides you, Michael was the only man I was with, and  
he was six months ago."

"I was the only one?"

"Yes."

"I guess we're having a baby." Tony said

"But Tony, this shouldn't have happened. We were drunk. We  
decided never to talk again. We were going to pretend this never  
happened. Now we can't do that. How will everyone react?"

"Hey listen to me. It's going to be okay."

"Tony. I don't want you to feel tied down because of this  
baby. You can pretend that it isn't yours I can take care of it  
myself. I don't want you to feel obligated to stay."

"AY-OH. OH-AY." Tony said. "Don't say that. Don't think that  
this baby will tie me down because it won't. I will-no- we will  
raise this baby together."

"Really? You're going to stay?"

"Why wouldn't I."

Angela started to cry and Tony pulled her into a hug. "We  
will get through this. I promise." he assured her.

The next chapter will be up soon


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Tony sat and comforted Angela for the next half an hour, until she fell asleep. Tony took her upstairs and put her into her bed. He placed her into onto the bed and covered her up. Tony walked to the door and was about to walk out when he turned around and looked at Angela's sleeping form. That night that they shared, changed their whole lives. Mona was going to be a grandmother again. Sam and Jonathan were going to have a little brother or sister and most importantly, Tony and Angela were going to be parents again. He took on more look at Angela and went downstairs.

He went to kitchen and started to pick up the broken glass on the floor. As he was doing so, Mona came in the back door and saw, "What's happened?"

"I accidently dropped a plate and cup," Tony explained.

"Oh I'll help."

Mona grabbed a broom and dustpan and started to sweep the mess. The doorbell rang and Tony said, "I'll get it."

He left the kitchen and answered the door. Tony opened the door to see a young woman there. "Hi can I help you?" Tony asked.

"My name is Maria, and I just wanted to give you these," she gave Tony a set of keys, "and let you know that I dropped off Ms. Bower's car for her."

"Oh thanks," Tony said. "You know Angela?"

"Yes, I am her secretary at the office."

"Oh."

"How is she doing?"

"She's fine. She just has to relax for the next few days."

"Oh Ok. That's good to hear."

"Well, thanks for the keys, I'll let her know you brought her by."

"Ok." Maria left and Tony closed the door and put Angela's keys on the desk and went back into the kitchen to see that Mona had already cleaned up all of the glass and was now pouring herself a glass of milk.

"Who's that?"

"That was Angela's secretary. She dropped off Angela's car." Tony immediately mentally kicked himself for what he said.

Mona looked up and asked, "Why didn't Angela bring it home? Where is she?"

"Okay...Mona don't get upset." Tony said.

"Is she okay?" Mona asked.

"Yeah...Yeah.. She's fine. But today, at work, she fainted and was rushed to the hospital. Right now she is sleeping her room."

"Why did she faint? Did they find out why she fainted?"

"Yeah, they said that... Mona I think tat Angela should be the one telling you this."

"TONY TELL ME."

"Okay Okay... they said that she has to take it easy because...well..."

"Mona grabbed the color of Tony's shirt. "Spit it out Micelli.."

"She's pregnant." Tony said quickly.

"Pregnant?"

Tony nodded. "That's why she has to relax. Too much work can hurt both her and the baby."

"I can't believe it." Mona said. "Angela's pregnant."

"Uh Mona you can let go of me now?"

Mona let go of Tony's collar and sat down in the chair. "Sorry. Did she tell you two the father was?"

"Yeah. It's me. I'm the father." Tony said slowly not sure of how Mona would react.

"You. When did you guys...?"

"On her birthday last month. Remember you are the only one who knows about that night."

"WOW I'm going to be a grandma again."

"Are you Okay with this?" Tony asked.

"I'm not crazy about the way it happened but I'm going to be a grandma again."

"I just hope she's okay. We have to tell the kids and hope that they take it okay," Tony said sitting in the chair across from Mona. "The hardest part of all will be telling them that we were drunk and this is all a mistake."

"Do you really feel like that? Do you really feel that this baby is a mistake? I know you love her and I know she loves you."

""I love her, but what makes you think that she loves me?"

"Just the way she looks at you. Maybe this will bring you guys together."

"A baby..." Tony said. "This is weird. I'm having a baby with my boss." he laughed.

"How is Angela taking this?"

"She taking it pretty hard. The only reason she is sleeping is because she cried herself to sleep." Tony explained.

"Maybe I can talk to her." Mona said.

"Maybe that'll work."

The kids got home about two hours later and Tony gave them a snack before going upstairs to see if Angela was awake. He knocked on her door and called "Angela?"

There was no answer. He slowly opened the door and stuck his head in to see if Angela was awake yet. She was. "Hey Angela." he said.

She looked up. "Hi Tony. Come in."

Tony stepped in and closed the door behind him and walked over and sat on the bed next to Angela. She was wearing a grey sweat suit and her hair was up in a loose ponytail. "When did you wake up?" he asked.

"About an hour ago. I got changed and decided to look through Jonathan's old baby things." Angela told him showing him a pair of socks made for a newborn baby. "See? These were his first pair of socks he wore in this house. I remember when Michael and I brought him home, these were the socks he was wearing."

Tony smiled remembering when Sam was born. "It's hard to believe that Sam and Jonathan were that small..."

"Yeah, and being totally helpless." Angela whispered as she smiled.

"I miss that." Tony said looking at the baby clothes.

"Yeah." Angela said. She looked up and looked at Tony. "Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." she said.

Tony looked up confused. "For what?"

"For being here, staying with me. I know that some of the guys I know wouldn't take any part in this pregnancy." Angela said with a tear coming down her cheek. "I want to thank you for being strong because that is the last thing I am right now."

"Hey you are strong." Tony said. "Don't think that you're not because you are."

In reality Tony wasn't strong. He was pretending to be strong for Angela. But to tell you the truth, he was a wreck. He didn't know if he could handle it. "Thank you Tony."

Angela reached over and gave Tony a hug which he returned. "You were right," Angela started. "I really think that we can get through this in one piece. We just have to tell Mother and the kids."

"Just the kids. Mona already knows."

"You told her?"

"Yeah. She forced it out of me."

"How did the subject come up?"

"Well your secretary Maria came by and gave me your car keys because she brought your car over. And Mona wanted to know why she brought your car and not you."

'Oh Ok. What about the kids."

"They got home around 5 minutes ago." Tony said. " I was thinking that we could tell them after dinner. But we should leave out some details."

"What details?"

"Like we were drunk." Tony simply stated. "Let's just tell them that we have been secretly dating for a while and now you're pregnant."

"Do you think that they will buy it?'

"Hopefully." Tony said. All of these arrangements are going to be hard though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well like where is the baby going to sleep?"

"I've been thinking about everything. We buy two cribs. One for your room and the other for my room. We can switch every other night."

"That works. And so we can just buy two of everything." Tony finished for her.

"I've been thinking about all of this. I've been doing a lot of thinking, about us mostly."

"Us?"

"Yeah. Like where are we going to be 1, 2, 3, years from now? I have no idea how things are going to turn out. What happened if things don't work out between us? What if you move out? I don't want our baby growing up in two different houses. I don't want us to be separated."

"Me Neither. Bu let's not think. Let's just take this one day at a time."

"One day at a time," Angela whispered.

"And we will make it."

Angela smiled and continued to show Tony some of Jonathan's old baby clothes. Tony stayed for a few hours until he had to go downstairs to make dinner. He made some of his grandmother's pizza and everyone loved it. That's when Angela and Tony decided to tell Sam and Jonathan about the baby. Mona was there for support. They were watching tv in the living room while Tony and Angela were in the kitchen. "So you want to tell them now?" Angela asked.

"It's now or never." Tony said.

"Okay then I choose never." Angela said nervously.

"Angela I think they're going to know in a few months, when they see you have gained a few pounds."

"I'm sorry Tony. I am just scared. How dowe know they won't get mad?"

"Angela they won't get mad."

"How do you know. They're kids."

"Come on Angela. Everything will be okay."

Angela stood up and reached up and gave Tony a big hug before they headed out into the living room. Tony turned off the tv and Angela sat down in the arm chair. "Hey we were watching that." Sam said.

"Guys, we have to talk to you," Tony said in a serious tone.

Sam noticed this. "What is it dad?"

"Okay, first of all we want you guys to know is that Tony and I have started a relationship a few months ago." Angela said.

"So you mean, you guys have been dating?"

"Yeah," she answered.

Tony and Angela had a trouble getting the next words out and then Sam spoke up. "Guys?"

"Yeah," Tony and Angela asked.

"It's okay. We already know about the baby." Sam said.

"You do?"

"Yeah. Grandma told us." Jonathan said.

"She did/You did?" Angela and Tony asked at the same time in somewhat of an angry tone of voice.

"Yeah," Sam said. "She's been talking to us for the last hour and she explained things to us."

Angela smiled and looked at Mona. "I knew it would be hard. Explaining everything to them. So I took care of every thing."

Angela stood and walked over to Mona and hugged her and so did Tony. "How do you fee about this?" he asked the kids.

"We're okay. The idea of a baby will take some time getting used to. But I'm happy." Sam said standing up.

"Me too." Jonathan said.

Sam and Jonathan went to get ready for bed and Mona went home to study for a test she was having the next day. A few hours later, they were tucked in and Angela and Tony were still awake. "So what to do now?" Tony asked.

"Well I took the next few days off. So how about we watch a movie." Angela suggested.

"That sounds good." Tony said.

They sat on the couch and covered themselves up and they fell asleep halfway through the movie. Tony had his arm around Angela's shoulder and she had her head resting on his shoulder as they slept.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Okay," Tony said. "So it's final. If it's a girl, her name will be Grabriela Marie Micelli and if its a boys, it will Anthony Morton Micelli Jr."

"Yes." agree five month pregnant Angela.

They were about to go to the hospital to find out the gender of their baby. And for the past four months they have been trying to figure out what they want to name the baby.

Over the past four months they started to fall in deeper love with each other. Surprisingly everyone in the neighborhood an at the advertising company was happy fr them and had no problem with the fact that Tony was Angela's housekeeper. They left out the fact that they were drunk the night it happened. Tony's friends were happy as well but the women who were interested in Tony were angry because now they knew they had no chance with Tony.

Both Tony and Angela had decided to wait until Sam and Jonathan were a little bit older to tell them the truth about how the baby really came to be the night of Angela's birthday. That was if they decided to tell them. "Okay Angela, it's 2:15. I f we don't want to be late for the appointment, we better leave now."

"Okay. You go star the car, I'll be there in a minute."

"Alright." Tony said. He stood up from the kitchen chair and went out the back door.

Angela smiled as she placeed her hand on her stomach, and started to remember the conversation she had with her mother when she was about two minths pregnant. Mona was right. This baby was the best thing that could happen to her and Tony. This baby was bringing them closer together. She didn't know about Tony but she loved him and it was wierd because ever since they found out she was pregnant, they hadn't not once kissed. She stood and pushed in her chair and then went outside to the car so Tony could take her to the hospital.

"Okay. Ms. Bower." Dr. Rodriguez said. "Here is you baby." she said as she froze the picture so Tony and Angela could get a better look. "Would you like to know the sex of your baby?"

"Yes." Tony said.

"It's a boy."

"He's beautiful." Angela said.

"Someone to carry on the family name." Tony mentioned.

They saw the baby's heart beat, his finger and toes and Angela started to cry because she was really happy. He was even sucking his thumb. The last time she was sitting on of these tables was when she was pregnant with Jonathan and Michael wasn't always there. The doctor printed out a pictures for them and gave them to Tony and Angela. She wiped off Angela's stomach as she began to talk. "Okay. I am going to leave you two alone because o go and prepare for m next appointment. Your baby is in perfect health."

""That's it?"

"Yes. But I want to starting this month, I want to see you twice a month for a sonogram. Now I have no appointments on the 28."

"The 28th is good." Angela said.

"Okay. I will call and comfirm the time later on today."

"Thank you." Angela said as the doctor left the room.

Angela sat up and pulled down her shirt. "What do you want to do now."

"Don'tou have to go back to work?" Tony asked.

"Not if I don't want to. I'm the president remember." Angela said as she got off the table and Tony helped her put on her coat. "And mother said she would take care of Sam and Jonathan when they get home."

"In that case, how about a late lunch date then."

"Okay where?"

"How about the Italian place down the street."

"Of course."

They left the hospital and Tony drove them to the Italian resturand down the street. They were sitting at their table eating when Tony spoke up. "So we have a Tony Jr. on the way."

"Yes. A smaller version of you."

"Sam's going to be upset."

"Why?"

"She wanted a girl."

"Jonathan wanted a boy."

"Looks he got his wish."

"What did you want?"

"Me? I got my wish too. I wanted boy."

"I wanted a girl."

"Looks like the boy are in favor."

"I wanted a girl because I had Jonathan."

'"Me too, but you know with a boy and Sam."

They looked up and stared into each others eyes from across the table and Angela soon broke the trance. "Tony?"

"Yeah."

"What's going to happen to us? You know once the baby is born."

Tony knew exactly what she meant. "I don't know. I think we should just- just wait and see where this takes us. "

Tony grabbed Angela's hand that was resting on the table. She smiled. They continues to eat. After wards they went home and decided to tell everyone about the baby. They walked into the front door and saw Sam sitting in the living room doing her homework. "Hey Sam."

"Hey Dad, Hey Angela."

"Hey Sam, we found out what the baby is." Tony said.

"You did?" Sam asked. "Is it a girl?"

"Sorry." Angela said. She patted her stomach. "It's a boy."

"I guess okay."

"Where's Jonathan?" Angela asked.

"He's in the kitchen with Mona." Sam said.

Tony and Angela went into the kitchen and told Jonathan and Mona that the baby was a boy. As soon as they said it, Jonathan stood from his chairs and held out his hand to Mona and called out to Sam in the living room. "Oh Sam owe me five bucks."

"You made a bet?"

"And I won."

"You guys are crazy." Angela said.


End file.
